


Took her breath away

by lucife56



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: [....“ It will be” , read his lips, nearly brushing hers, as he squeezed her chin lightly...]     Chapter 39: Losing Religion,   Speechless  by  Nukyster
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Took her breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nukyster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukyster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Speechless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210222) by [Nukyster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukyster/pseuds/Nukyster). 




End file.
